deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chara vs Frisk
Fllfourine= Chara vs Frisk is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Note: Using Frisk from the True Pacifist Route. Description Two immensely determined children of Undertale are in for a Death Battle! Can Chara get through Frisk's absolute determination, or will Frisk's hope be too much for the Fallen Child? Interlude Chara Chara: Since when were YOU the one in control? Frisk Frisk: ... Intermission Death Battle! Below entrance to the Underground, Flowerbed It was a sound day to rejoice after they had defeated the prince of the Underground and saw the Overworld for the first time. The monsters had finally earned a portion of the outside world for them to claim. They cheered happily and in bliss for their savior. "Three Cheers for our bestest friend Frisk!" Papyrus began. But he would never finish his speech, as the group could hear a brief, but prominent swing of a blade strike the skull of Papyrus, knocking it straight off, disintegrating the brother of Sans into dust. They were all in shock. The Great Papyrus, struck down by a single knife blow. Who could've done this? It couldn't have been Frisk, one might think. They quickly got who they were looking for. It was a young child, worn in green and black clothing, and wielding a glowing red, ominous knife, who was the culprit. Some of the monsters had already begun to cower in fear at the very sight of the weapon. Almost intuitively knowing what it is, Frisk began to motion for his friends and acquitances to leave the area immediately. "Greetings. I am ''Chara." The Fallen Child had spoken, grin evident, and knife in hand, looking like they were ready to spring into action right away. (Cue The Fallen Child) In response, Frisk unsheathed his own, albeit worn blade, striking a glare at their fellow human. "'Thank you for defeating my brother. For it, you have finally given me the opportunity to step away from my slumber. With your help and guidance, I finally realized what I was meant to do when I had been brought back into existence." Chara continued, "'''Power. Together, we will create a new world and kill off all that oppose us. We have both reached our absolutes in power, but I still have work left to do here..." Frisk's arms quivered as they grip on their knife, continuing to listen to this murderer, who just took down one of their best friends. The First human then resumed his speaking after a pause, "You are a great partner, arean't you? We will be together for eternity, won't we?" The Eighth Child replied silently, by shaking his head in disapproval as they prepare their knife. Battle was imminent, after all. "Then you must have misunderstood my intentions. You will give me your SOUL, so we can send this world back into the Abyss..." They had coldly stated as they finished their speech. (Cue Destruction of Determination) Every part of Frisk was screaming to stand up and fight this stranger, this... demon, and to avenge Papyrus, as he rests the hand on his dagger, the sun setting in the background of their confrontation. Chara, after the wind whisked past by, gripped their own blade, seeing as they had rejected their offer to give their essence to them. Their eyes began to widen, as they became coated entirely in a hellish, jet black hue, as they deformed themselves. But Frisk was not afraid, in spite of the imperilizing prescence the demonic human was giving off as a vibe. The fallen human taunted with a menacing tone, from a menacing, hellish, and already demonic, malformed face. "SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" The World is starting to Fade from Existence. FIGHT! "Let's see how much EXP you are worth!" Chara swung their crimson blade at them. Frisk was filled with DETERMINATION (Cue Bowser's Inside Story: In the Final) Results Advantages and Disadvantages |-| Scythe watch= Description Interlude Frisk Chara DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Category:Flourine Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Scythe Watch